1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to a model-driven display of metric annotations on a resource/relationship graph.
2. Description, of the Related Art
Enterprise management systems are network management systems capable of managing devices, independent of vendors and protocols, in Internet Protocol (IP)-based enterprise networks. Enterprise management systems can be very complex and difficult to manage, as a data center within, an enterprise may contain thousands of resources, and each resource may have many different relationships to other resources in the data center. In order to successfully manage such a data center, an administrator is required to understand the resources that are relevant for a particular system management task (e.g., the root cause analysis of a performance problem), relationships among the relevant resources, resource configuration information, and monitored data about the relevant resource. A common approach used for managing, monitoring and solving problems in an enterprise environment is to display resources and relationships on a topology graph. Configuration data or metric values for a particular resource may be provided to the user when, the user selects die resource in the graph.